


MY HEART ACHED FOR YOU .

by candybehrs



Series: SNIPBITS OF NICK + KURT [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crushes, Dalton Academy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prequel, Unrequited Love, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybehrs/pseuds/candybehrs
Summary: The other shakes his head, "Oh Nick. Well, if you're so sure." He smiled widely, "It's better than a solo Nick! I wanted to tell you since you and Jeff should be the ones who know first since you two have been so good friends. Which I can't thank you enough, it's better than McKinkley, I love it here at Dalton. But . . "
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel/Nick the Warbler
Series: SNIPBITS OF NICK + KURT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	MY HEART ACHED FOR YOU .

**Author's Note:**

> ( PREQUEL FIC . )  
> A prequel fic to my free Kurt event fic, this before the proposal and any of that happens. Obviously this is during s2 when Kurt was at dalton and obviously had made some friends, etc. However one warbler seems to have feelings for him and it's not Blaine. however you don't have to read the free Kurt to understand this but the free Kurt event fic is like a sequel to this fic.

"You know, moping around isn't going to help get your feelings across Nicky." Jeff says as he pulls the book away from his best friend and narrows his eyes, "I can't stand you talk bad about yourself like this. Or say that you're not worthy, you need go make a move on your crush." The blond tsks as he holds out the book while Nick tried to get it back, moving it further at each attempt reach. 

It had been a few weeks since the other warbler had mentioned to Jeff, the first friend he ever made here when he transferred over about his feelings to another warbler. "I just haven't found the right time Jeff." Nick hissed slightly as he gets on his tiptoes to swipe the book back after some trying, almost falling on him. "I'll tell him this Friday, okay? Would that make you happy and stop taking my books?" 

The blond let's him take the book before rubbing his chin like he was in deep thought for awhile as he meets back with Nick's darker brown eyes with his own, "Fine but if you don't, I'll be taking them all and telling him myself got it?" Jeff says as he smiled at Nick who just huffed at him, "I'm just looking after you know? Don't you remember agent three?" 

"Okay, okay. I'll tell him this Friday, don't say anything agent six. I just needed time but-" He was cut off when the dismissal bell rang through the halls, "Just wait longer okay?" Nick tried hard to keep calm as the days seemed to move fast to Friday as he looks around the one warbler he had feelings for. This was it, he can do it, right? It shouldn't be that difficult to tell his feelings to the boy he had a crush on, there wasn't a whole lot to lose from the outcomes he would daydream of. Another one came in while his eyes scan around before almost running right into him when he was going to open the door before holding his nose, it wasn't bleeding but it still hurt as he clutches it with his hand. 

"Oh, Nick! I'm so sorry, are you alright?" The other says as his glasz eyes turned into worry after opening the door right on his face. He didn't mean to run right into Nick, especially not like that.

The other waves his hand before looking up at him, "I'm okay, not bleeding thankfully. Though I do appreciate your concern, Kurt. But this is actually perfect timing, I had something to tell you. If you're free, of course." 

Kurt sighed in relief that his friend wasn't hurt, "I'm glad too and oh? I was looking for you to say something as well, uh, how about you go first? After all I ran into you." The countertenor explained and smiled at him, putting his arms behind his back while waiting. 

"Actually no, you can go ahead. I'm pretty sure mine isn't so important like yours. Did you get a solo perhaps?" Nick asked since that was the door from the Warbler room, knowing how Kurt would be so excited to have solo after trying out for one. 

The other shakes his head, "Oh Nick. Well, if you're so sure." He smiled widely, "It's better than a solo Nick! I wanted to tell you since you and Jeff should be the ones who know first since you two have been so good friends. Which I can't thank you enough, it's better than McKinkley, I love it here at Dalton. But . . Blaine and I are officially together, can you believe it? A guy into me, never thought I would find a boyfriend." It was true, he was called a baby penguin at the other school and this private academy seemed like a dream for him.

Those words echoed in Nick's head as his heart felt like it was cracking, boyfriend. He couldn't believe it, he was too late to say any feelings he had to Kurt. The dark haired warbler tried hard not to show the heartbreak on his face as he cleared his throat, "I- I'm so happy for you Kurt. And yeah, I mean you deserve happiness and someone who loves you . . Even with it being Blaine. You know, I just remembered that um, I have to study something for Mr. Knight's class. Guess I'll talk to you later Kurt!" And with that he ran down the hallway as he didn't look back, why did he have to hold it off so long? Of course, it made sense. Blaine always seemed to get everything about here, but he deserved it though? Nick didn't want to think about it as he went to his room. 

Meanwhile Kurt looked confused, why did Nick run and what was wrong that he couldn't say what he wanted? And Mr. Knight was their history teacher, a class that Nick could teach even in his sleep since Kurt remembers the many times that Nick would raise his hand in that class. "Did I say something?" He asked to nobody in particular in the vacant hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> i get motivated with comments and kudos, so, if you can please leave either one or both if you feel obligated to do so. but, of course, you don't have to. thank you for reading my story and i hope to see you in the next one! my tumblr is the same user on here as well if you'd like to send prompts for nick+kurt, sebastian+kurt or jeff+nick are welcomed, either as fics or moodboards or just say hi !
> 
> xx,
> 
> candybehrs.


End file.
